


The biggest dork of the world

by Saku015



Series: The adventures of volleydorks during training camps [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cute, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Insecurity, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Making Up, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nicknames, Sweet, Teasing, Training Camp, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kuroo is afraid that he messed everything up - thanks god for Kenma being there to reassure him.Another sequel to 'Being backfired is lame'.





	The biggest dork of the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



”FUCK!” Kuroo swore, throwing the volleyball at the wall as soon as Tsukki left the gym.

”Kuroo-san, please, calm down,” Akaashi said on his usual emotionless voice – though, he was really close to hitting Kuroo with a volleyball for real.

”Shut the fuck up, Akaashi!” Kuroo barked, sending an angry glare to Akaashi.

”Hey! Don’t you dare talk like this with ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto burst out taking a step forward – only for Akaashi to hold him back by the back of his T-shirt. 

If Kuroo wanted to be honest, Akaashi’s dark glare freaked him out more than any kind of outburst from Bokuto could ever do. Without another word, he stormed out of the gym and took his way towards the school building. He did not get far when a shy voice made him stop.

”Kuroo!” Kuroo turned his head to the right, seeing his best friend leaning against the outside wall of the gym – with his game not being in his hands. ”I saw Tsukishima-san storming out of the door.”

Kuroo knew that the ’What happened?’ question lingered in the air, but Kenma respected him as much not to ask. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing exasperatedly.

”I snapped at him,” Kuroo confessed, realizing that the happenings of the past 15 minutes had not sunk in him wholly yet. ”I was an asshole and threatened him with hurting him…”

”And now you are afraid that you messed your blooming… friendship up,” Kenma said with such certainty in his voice, Kuroo was sure those golden eyes could see in his soul. He nodded, but avoided the others’ eyes. Kenma knew that there was something else as well.

”… and as if it would not be enough, I was a dick with Bokuto and Akaashi as well.”

Kuroo peeked up from under his hair and saw Kenma motioning him to bend down. Kuroo did as he was asked, having no idea what the other wanted to do. He yelped in pain, however, when Kenma flinched his forehead without warning. Kenma turned towards the school building, starting to walk back – he knew that Kuroo was following him without even looking back at him.

”Tsukishima-san is almost as socially awkward as me, which means making friends are hard for him. I have a feeling that he is more anxious about the happenings of the night than you,” Kenma said, nodding to emphasis his opinion. 

”Kenma-” Kuroo started, but Kenma lifted his hand up to silence him.

”About Bokuto and Akaashi: Bokuto is just as hot-headed as you and Akaashi could handle him just right – I do not think they will hold what had happened in the gym against you, Kuroo.”

In the next moment, Kenma was lifted up from the ground. Kuroo squeezed him so hard he could barely breathe. He glared down at Kuroo, who looked up at him with shining eyes. Kuroo turned Kenma around in his arms and lowered him enough for them to be on the same eye-level. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Kenma’s lips.

”Thank you, kitten!” Kuroo said gratefully, brushing some locks behind Kenma’s ear – how he was being able to hold him up with only one arm was beyond Kenma’s imagination. Kuroo put him down eventually and took him by the hand. ”Come on, let’s go back!”

 

The next morning started with heartfelt apologies and crocodile tears from Bokuto. By what Akaashi told them, he could not sleep all night, being too dreadful because of the thought of losing the best bro of the whole universe.

Apologizing to Tsukki was another thing. Kuroo did not know him as much as Bokuto, so he had no idea how the blond would react. He waited for him behind the big tree on the top of the hill - he slipped out of the gym after Karasuno’s loss against Shinzen. When everyone else, but Tsukki had already started to run back towards the gym, Kuroo stepped out from his hiding place.

”Tsukki!” He called out for the younger. Tsukki turned around and Kuroo trailed off. During these four days, he found out that the other was not famous for his high level of patience, but still, he was standing in front of him, waiting for him to speak. ”I am so sorry for yesterday!” Kuroo started, knowing full well that his voice was desperate. ”You see… I have known Kenma since we were kids and when it comes to him... I always lash out!”

Kuroo averted his gaze. He knew that explanation was far from acceptable, but when he heard giggles, he looked up with eyes widening in surprise.

”I can understand that,” Tsukki said, the slight stiffness leaving his body. ”When I met Yamaguchi for the first time, I protected him from some bullies,” he said and Kuroo felt his famous chemise cat grin spreading on his face.

”Oh~ I never would have thought you had such a chivalric personality, Tsukki~” Tsukki huffed and turned around. Kuroo gulped loudly.

”I changed my mind. I will never forgive you,” the younger announced, taking his way back to the gym.

”TSUKKI!” Kuroo practically screamed, throwing himself after him. ”PLEASE, DON’T HATE ME!”


End file.
